Scrag
In Quake, a Scrag is a kind of floating creature resembling a white Cobra snake combined with a human torso that spits small yellowish green globs of poison spray at their opponents. These globs can last up to ten seconds if they do not collide with any entity or surface. In some places, the Scrag is known as a Wizard (for example, the Scrag model is stored in a file "wizard.mdl" inside PAK0.PAK). This is perhaps due to being influenced on the HP Lovecraft creature called the Wizard. The Scrag floats by means of a gas bladder. If the Scrag is killed, so is the bladder, causing it to fall to the ground. Strategies *Alone and with other Scrags, a Scrag is easy to kill. Two Super Shotgun blasts or one rocket can kill it. To avoid its projectiles, just strafe around it. If there's a group of them, take out your Nailgun and wipe them out. *With other Enemies, Scrags are a major pain. They usually pop up in front of you at inappropriate times, such as when you're about to fire a rocket at another enemy. In larger rooms, they tend to stay away from a fight and take potshots at you. The best way to minimize them from interfering is to shoot them when the enemy you're fighting is stunned. When the enemy is stunned, move back and take out the Scrags with one of your Nailguns. Or, you can try and get the Scrag caught in the splash damage of a Grenade or Rocket, but this can be risky, especially if you're in a tight room. *As the Scrag continuously spits poison blobs, it can easily provoke monster infighting. However, its flight capabilities often means that melee-only monsters may not be able to retaliate against the Scrag, nonetheless the Scrag is still useful for distracting enemies and getting them off your back. *The Scrag is the only flying monster in vanilla Quake and it has an axis of movement similar to a helicopter such as being able to hover. The Scrag isn't fast but it can get to where it needs to in order to attack, including getting in and out of water. Death Messages *''"Player" was scragged by a Scrag'' *''"Player" was zapped by a Wizard'' (Beta3 only) Appearances * E1M2: Castle of the Damned (Hard/Nightmare) * E1M3: the Necropolis * E1M4: the Grisly Grotto * E1M5: Gloom Keep * E1M6: The Door to Chthon * E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo * E2M4: The Ebon Fortress * E2M5: The Wizard's Manse * E2M6: The Dismal Oubliette (Normal) * E2M7: The Underearth * E3M2: The Vaults of Zin * E3M3: The Tomb of Terror * E3M4: Satan's Dark Delight * E3M5: The Wind Tunnels * E3M6: Chambers of Torment * E3M7: The Haunted Halls * E4M3: The Elder God Shrine * E4M4: The Palace of Hate * Shub-Niggurath's Pit Sounds Scrag detecting his enemy Scrag being aware of his enemy Scrag firing a projectile Scrag’s projectile hitting somebody file:Whit.ogg Scrag being damaged Scrag being slain Gallery Scrag fire.jpg|Mid-Fire Scrag corpse.jpg|Corpse Scrag gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head ScragTexture.png|Texture map ScragTextureHead.png|Texture map of the head ScragTextureProj.png|Texture map of the Scrag's projectile Wizardorb.png|Qtest version launching a projectile Wizardqtest.png|Qtest version Wizardfinal.png|Final version Beta Versions Qtest The projectile of the Qtest variant is completely dissimilar to that of the final version. The Wizard fires an explosive (instead of poisonous), sprite-based projectile. When the Wizard commences its assault, the sprite will appear in front of the Wizard for approximately one second, then float towards Ranger at high velocity. When it hits something, it explodes and will cause splash damage to whatever is close to it. The projectiles can be destroyed easily if shot, though they are still explosive and thus should be hit from a safe distance. It is possible to kill the Scrag with the splash damage of its own projectiles. The Cutting Room Floor The Qtest Wizard is also less detailed than that of the final version; notably, the depressions on its underbelly are absent. References Category:Quake enemies